Neo Jinnchu
by suki to ka ja nakute
Summary: Bieeen me gustan los AU, en nombre lo dice todo na, pordrìa decirse k es una version del jinnchu en la epoka actual nnU....este summary apesta na?..


**NEO JINNCHU!**

**Hi hi! bno este fic ya tiene rato en na memoria hehehe, ya cambie de compu y este fic sobrevivio a eso...(hace poco mas de un año k fue eso) bno bno... lo medio malo es k aun no esta completo... asi k ...demoras..ToT gomen pero empiezo a creer k eso esta en mi naturaleza xD xD xD Bno espero les gute.  
**

dialogo

(comentarios o aclaraciones)

_pensamientos_

Capítulo 1.- "El origen del Jinnchu, la venganza" 

Eran las 10 de la mañana, en la Mansión Yukishiro el joven dueño de esta casa se dirigió a la cocina para encender el televisor. El canal en el que se había encendido esta se anunciaban las noticias más relevantes, él las escuchaba aunque sin prestarles demasiada atención...ya que estaba sumido en sus propias preocupaciones _Onee-chan no ha regresado, hace ya tres días que no sé nada de ella, mi hermano tampoco le ha visto en este tiempo...me pregunto que estará haciendo...ya se le habrá pasado el enojo?_

/flashback/------------------------

_- Okaeri Onee-chan!- Enishi se había girado hacia la puerta principal_

_-...- Tomoe le había ignorado por completo, subió las escaleras y siguió derecho por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación cerrando la puerta de esta con un gran portazo_

_- Parece que esta enojada- un chico de mirada seria que observaba la escena desde la puerta que conducía a la cocina intervino sin alteración alguna en su rostro-...otra vez...(suspiro de resignación)_

_- Y... cual será el motivo de su irritación ahora?- comento el joven Yukishiro confundido mirando en dirección al pasillo que daba a la habitación de su hermana - Nee-chan...(preocupado)_

_- Porque algo me dice que tiene que ver con su jefe, ese tal... Saruhida Regohu...(con un tono irónico enmarcando su voz)...JA! tan simple que es buscar otro trabajo...- el joven que se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina se marcho rumbo a su habitación después del comentario._

_Su hermana después de llegar del trabajo y encerrarse en su habitación por más de tres horas, abandonó su habitación y salió de la casa_

/fin del flashback/---------------------

Se encontraba rememorando lo sucedido ese día, cuando una voz, la del conductor del noticiero para ser exactos, le saco de sus pensamientos

**Conductor:** Y ayer por la tarde fue encontrado muerto el señor primer ministro, líder del gabinetede nuestra nación, así es, según los médicos, Saruhida Regohu fue asesinado el día de ayer al próximo de las 10 de la noche, su cuerpo presentaba heridas en el cuerpo producidas por algún arma punzante, y marcas en el cuello por aparente estrangulamiento lo que parece ser fue la causa principal de la muerte del Sr. Regohu, el país se encuentra de luto ante la pérdida...(el conductor parece recibir un informe ya que se colocó la mano en el oído en el cual se le daban las instrucciones)

- _Saruhida Regohu, ese es el jefe de Onee-chan...tendrá esto algo que ver con la desaparición de ella?_

**Conductor:** Hemos recibido aquí en el canal, la noticia de que se ha encontrado y capturado al culpable del asesinato del primer ministro... ya que fueron encontradas su huellas digitales en la escena del crimen y resultó ser nada menos que la asistente del señor Saruhida...actualmente está siendo interrogada en la estación central de la policía de Tokio...para brindársele sentencia...

-Nee-chan!- se puso de pie y salió inmediatamente de la casa, subió a su automóvil y partió rumbo a la estación de policía; una vez ahí preguntó a un oficial acerca de Yukishiro Tomoe

------------------------------------------------

-Se encuentra en el interrogatorio –respondió el oficial cortante – y pronto obtendrá su sentencia –murmurando por lo bajo mientras jugaba con la punta de su bigote- sigue derecho por el pasillo que se ve a lo lejos dando vuelta a la derecha podrás verla…

Yukishiro Enishi acató las instrucciones recibidas por el oficial, llegando al lugar indicado se topó con una enorme ventana que dejaba ver a los sujetos tras de ella. Ahí se encontraba su hermana sentada en una silla con las manos atadas y la mirada perdida en el suelo, frente a ella se encontraba un oficial de edad avanzada preguntándole tranquila y pacientemente, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Después de 10 minutos más de preguntar en vano el oficial se dio por vencido dejando a la acusada partir rumbo a las celdas de la estación, una vez ya en la celda, Tomoe se sentó y esperó a que el tiempo pasara, para recibir su condena… cuando una voz invadió el lugar.

- Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Es cierto?- Enishi se había acercado a ella lo más que los barrotes de la celda le permitían – Es cierto, no me digas que tu eres la culpable! – Tomoe asintió aún con la mirada perdida – Pe…ro…. Porque? Nee-chan? El que te hizo?….

El rostro de Tomoe se nubló tras escuchar la pregunta de su hermano- El ….- lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos – el…mató a Akira….- Tomoe se encontraba llorando incesablemente- hace dos días Akira presentó su carta de renuncia debido a que temía quedar adentrado en los problemas de corrupción que enfrentaba Regohu, pero Akira sabía demasiado y el muy maldito lo asesinó sin piedad alguna….- se podía percibir el odio y la tristeza en las palabras de Tomoe, Enishi solo escuchaba desconcertado cada palabra que su hermana pronunciaba

- Y por eso tu…..lo mataste…- concluyó Enishi – Sabes hermana…..-con firmeza en la voz- si yo estuviese en tu lugar….. creo que haría lo mismo….. pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien! Yo me encargaré de que te saquen de este lugar y quedes libre hermana!

- Arigato Nii-chan – contesto Tomoe más calmada….- pero aún así no creo que sea tan fácil…..el que haya sido en venganza no deshace el hecho de que mate a alguien…..

Enishi se encontraba desconcertado por la frialdad en las palabras de su hermana

- Tienes razón Tomoe – una voz fría invadió el lugar – pero llorando no solucionarás nada…. Debiste haber dicho esto durante el interrogatorio…

- Onii-san, pero que haces aquí?- Tomoe se sorprendió de ver a su medio hermano allí, en la estación visitándola, a ella…..

- Cuando me desperté bajé y note que Enishi no estaba… y había dejado la televisión encendida….la estaba observando y después de un tiempo pasaron el resumen y ahí fue cuando me enteré de lo tuyo, y vine enseguida para acá….

- Oh, Gomen, Onii-san olvide avisarte….es solo que la noticia de Onee-chan me sorprendió demasiado y dejé todo de lado….

- Lo que debes hacer ahora es dar tus argumentos del porque del asesinato…- sugirió con esa voz tan inexpresiva que le era característica.

- Demo…- Tomoe trató de excusarse pero era demasiado tarde, su hermano ya se había marchado….. y al poco tiempo después de haber salido, un oficial entró y se dirigió a ellos

-Nos comentó ese joven que usted había hablado; bien, quiero saber el motivo por el cual usted asesinó al señor primer ministro….

-…………….

-Pero Nee-chan! Onegai! Díle al oficial el motivo por el cual hiciste eso…..por que a él no se lo dices? sabes que si lo haces todo esto podría terminar pronto…..

-…………..esta bien ……….Nii-chan……….- su boca comenzaba a temblar -……..la….razón por la….que lo maté ….fue venganza………..el muy maldito, asesinó a mi prometido, así es, Akira Kyosato, la "mano derecha" de Regohu había renunciado a su puesto debido a que sabía demasiado acerca de ciertos problemas de corrupción en los que estaba inmiscuido su jefe, pero él se negaba a la renuncia de Akira….y por saber tanto……….. lo mandó asesinar….., ese día Akira yo habíamos acordado vernos a las 10 en el estacionamiento del edificio….pero cuando recién salí del elevador oí un disparo……eso me asustó demasiado, así que inconscientemente me agaché y esperé un poco y luego me asomé cuidadosamente y pude distinguir a dos figuras ubicadas en el frente del auto de Akira…..cuando uno de ellos dijo…..

-Que fue lo que dijo?...dígame

-………… "El Sr. Regohu estará complacido al saber que cumplimos con su misión……esto es lo que le pasa a los tipos que se entrometen y luego escapan…" Estaba asustada y confundida….no sabía que hacer……por un momento pensé en atacar a esos dos que habían asesinado a mi Akira….. pero me di cuanta que, aparte de que no tenía con que hacerlo, ellos solo acataban órdenes, talvez por el temor de terminar igual que Akira…..así que decidí tomar venganza en él directamente……….

-Y luego usted fue con el Sr. Primer ministro y lo asesinó…..? – Tomoe solo agachó la mirada – Bien ya he escuchado lo que pedía, entregaré este informe a mi jefe y se dictará sentencia……… -salió de la habitación tan pronto terminó de hablar.

Después de un par de días se fue asignada la sentencia: La pena Capital. Le fue informado al culpable de cual sería la sentencia respondiendo ella… "Se que he tomado la vida de una persona, y se que merezco que tomen la mía a cambio, me da gusto saber……que no haré esperar mucho a Akira….."

Enishi en cuanto se enteró de la pena asignada a su hermana fue directo a la estación de policía donde su hermana permanecía encarcelada. Intentaba de todas las formas posibles para evitar la ejecución _No lo permitiré Nee-chan….tu no debes morir……esos malditos bastardos del gobierno solo se divierten matando a gente inocente…….pero no me daré por vencido haré todo que sea posible para evitar la ejecución…. Te lo prometo Nee-chan_

------------------------------------------------ _  
_

Los días seguían transcurriendo, y Enishi seguía sin conseguir que cancelaran la ejecución, Tomoe tranquila en su celda esperando el día prometido _Akira. Espérame! Solo tres días más y estaremos juntos….. _. A tan solo 12 horas de la ejecución la celda de Tomoe vuelve a ser visitada

-Onii-san, te veo de nuevo……- saludó Tomoe viendo directamente a su medio hermano – Y a que se debe el placer de tu visita?

-Tomoe –hablo el chico seriamente- te veo muy tranquila, acaso no te han informado de la pena que recibirás?

-Estoy enterada….y me alegra – Su Onii-san se sorprendió al oír las palabras de la chica

-Pero –se estaba sobresaltando….- Eso no debe ser asi! No es bueno para ti morir!

-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien….. Akira estará conmigo…. Te lo aseguro…….

-………..- Se retiró sin decir palabra alguna después de oír las palabras de Tomoe _Tomoe, tiras tu vida a la basura….. solo por amor….… creo que eso es algo que nunca comprenderé ……… hermana…._

Las horas transcurrieron, y la ejecución se encontraba a tan solo 30 minutos….los últimos momentos de vida de Tomoe Yukishiro…..habían llegado…

-Pero no es justo! Nee-chan, por que tienes que morir! No es justo, no es justo……….- Enishi se aferraba con fuerza a su hermana – NOOOO tu no puedes morir….eso nunca!…….

-Tomoe –su voz fría y cortante se volvió a escuchar en la habitación y por primera vez en muchos años demostró un poco de los sentimientos que llevaba dentro- por favor….-abrazó fuertemente a su hermana después de que Enishi la soltara- se feliz…… junto a Akira….los extrañaremos, ambos fueron unas grandiosas personas.

-H….Hai Onii-san, Arigato – esa acción ocasionó que las lágrimas perdieran control y brotasen; era la primera vez que su hermano le abrazaba….desde que lo conoció, hacía ya más de 10 años, nunca antes le había demostrado alguna cariño como esa ocasión -…. sabes Onni-san, me hubiera gustado…poder haberte abrazado más de una vez……

-Ha llegado la hora………- un oficial había llegado para conducir a Tomoe a la sala en la que sería ejecutada, pero Enishi se aferraba a ella como un niño pequeño…. – Suéltala! Ya le ha llegado su hora – el policía hablaba despectivamente y se dispuso a golpear al chico, pero su golpe fue interceptado por la mano del tercero ahí presente

-Atacar a un hombre que esta en el suelo es de cobardes…..….-sentenció fríamente con mirada dorada y amenazadora causando que el policía dejara sus intenciones de patear al chico a un lado y se apoderara de el un miedo inmenso – Enishi, levántate! – se agachó y lo separó de Tomoe, permitiendo que el policía se llevara a Tomoe

-Siempre les recordare………los quiero, gracias por todo….-fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció la joven antes de llegar a la sala en la que sería ejecutada

Kenshin y Enishi observaron como Tomoe era sentada en una silla y amarrada de manos y pies a esta, para después acercarse un hombre vestido de blanco con una jeringa en su mano…….le inyectó la sustancia que contenía y se retiró… Tomoe miraba a sus hermanos a la distancia…..les dedicó su última sonrisa…..para luego perder fuerzas, no pudo sostenerse por mas y ……… murió.

-NEE-CHAN! –Enishi no se contuvo más y se dejó caer, el llanto se apoderó de él- Nee-chan, Nee-chan………tu no debiste morir….. Nee-chan

- Vámonos de aquí……-dijo Kenshin tan frío y cortante como siempre, Enishi solo asintió con la cabeza y ayudado por su medio hermano…..salieron a paso lento del lugar.

-No se los perdonaré….-sentenció Enishi con la mirada perdida y el odio incrustado en sus palabras- jamás los perdonaré…………….

------------------------------------------------

El odio que se apoderó de Enishi….y aún no le ha abandonado, han transcurridos año y medio después de la muerte de Tomoe……pero Enishi no se quedó con los brazos cruzados….

-Enishi-sama, hemos recibido una llama del señor Ussac, desde los Estados Unidos, se encuentra en la línea……….-dijo un joven desde la puerta de la oficina del joven Yukishiro

-Ussac? Te refieres a….?- el joven asintió son la cabeza desde la puerta- …ya veo, gracias por informarme, puedes retirarte………-el joven salió de la habitación, Enishi levantó el teléfono y se oyó una vos al otro lado –Dentro de poco estará listo…….puede venir a recogerlo cuando guste…… -dijo la voz en el teléfono- Partiré mañana, llegaré pasado mañana, espero que el producto se encuentre en perfectas condiciones….

-No se preocupe, lo tenemos todo planeado, le recuerdo que el producto deberá ser transportado por barco……..le tendremos preparado ya un barco especial para el transporte………

-NO, si lo hacemos de esa forma, podríamos levantar sospechas al entrar en mar japonés………lo mejor será tratar pasar desapercibidos …..….

-Tiene razón, no había pensado en eso…………..entonces cuando llegue nos encargaremos de la forma en la que regresarán sin dañar el producto…

-De acuerdo, yo llamo para reportar mi llegada………hasta entonces- Enishi colgó el teléfono

-Parece que ya tienen todo listo………….-comentó cortante desde la puerta que daba a su habitación- cuando partirás?

-Partiremos mañana temprano - dijo presionando un botón que se encontraba instalado junto al teléfono, inmediatamente una joven apareció en la puerta principal

-Buenos días Enishi-sama, Kenshin-sama – saludo una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y ojos grises haciendo una reverencia- Se le ofrece algo señor?

-Dile a Seishiro que venga inmediatamente- la joven asintió y haciendo una última reverencia salió de la habitación- ya esta listo, es hora de comenzar con el Jinnchu………….- Kenshin se disponía a abandonar la habitación- Te incomoda eso?

-No me interesa lo que hagas, pero….. iré contigo……

-Me mandó llamar señor? –el mismo joven que le comunico respecto a la llamada se asomaba por la puerta

-Necesito que vayas ahora mismo al aeropuerto y compres 20 boletos de avión para primera hora mañana con destino Estados Unidos……..-Enishi le lanzó un paquete de dinero al joven

-Pe…pero 20? Se podría saber para que señor?- el joven preguntaba temeroso ya que si su señor se enojaba sería capaz de matarle ahí mismo si así lo deseaba….

-El Jinnchu dará inicio, y quiero que mis seguidores me acompañen…..

-El Jinnchu…-una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro- ya veo, enseguida iré a comprar los boletos –se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando fue detenido

-Espera!- ordenó Kenshin aun desde su puerta- llévate a 9 hombres más contigo…..cada quien en autos separados……-Seishiro miraba confundido a Kenshin de espaldas a él- si tu compras todos se vería un tanto fuera de lo normal……… cómprenlos a distintas horas….y que cada quien compre 2 boletos…..

-Entiendo, tienes razón Onii-san me emocioné y descuidé ese pequeño detalle, haz lo que dijo…………..-Seishiro salió inmediatamente

-Onii-san, gracias……por poco y cometo un error fatal……- Kenshin solo salió de la habitación sin decir nada

El día siguiente llegó Enishi junto a Kenshin al aeropuerto descubrió que en la sala de espera se encontraban ya todos sus seguidores, haciéndolos los últimos en llegar, antes de partir….habían acordado actuar como desconocidos hasta llegar a Estados Unidos.

Tras 17 horas de vuelo, el avión aterrizó en suelo estadounidense, después partieron con destinos distintos; descansarían por lo poco que restaba de ese día y todos se quedaron en hoteles distintos, y no se reunirían hasta el regreso a Japón, Enishi y Kenshin acordaron verse el día siguiente a las 8 de la mañana en el "lugar A" dándole Enishi un mapa en el que se indicaba el "lugar A" para luego ir cada quien a su respectivo hotel.

_Bien, después de un largo viaje, lo menos que merezco es un buen baño…habitación 687, espero que sea tan buena como dijo el gerente _Kenshin caminaba distraído por los pasillos del hotel cuando vio a lo lejos una puerta mas lujosa que las demás…. _espero que esa sea mi habitación…_ Se acercó más y descubrió que si era la habitación asignada…..ingreso en ella y se encontró con una habitación tan amplia como la de su casa….._Bien, no es lo mejor pero es suficiente…ahora, primero lo primero_ Se dirigió al baño y abrió la llave del agua caliente para que se comenzara a llenar la tina, mientras el se deshacía de sus ropas, cuando ya estaba llena se introdujo en ella y disfrutó de su baño….. estaba tan relajado que se quedo dormido en la tina por un corto tiempo ya que unos cuantos golpes en la puerta de la habitación le despertaron, tras salir de la tina se cubrió con una toalla y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con una hermosa joven con su cabello castaño oculto bajo una malla blanca para cabello, y con ojos tan azules como la noche – Que se le ofrece?

-Servicio, solo verificaré el que todo se encuentre en orden- la joven con vestido azul claro, ingresó sonriente a la habitación y comenzó a observar detenidamente el lugar, verifico la señal del televisor, el estado del refrigerador, la limpieza en el baño, descubriendo la tina de este llena y con el agua aún caliente

-Justo me acaban de dar la habitación, no necesito nada……-no podía separar su vista de la joven, había algo en ella…….. _esa esencia… no la había percibido…_

-Acaba de llegar usted? Y por su apariencia usted es japonés o me equivoco?

-Así es…usted también es japonesa?

-Exacto, solo es por trabajo el por que estoy aquí….. Bien, si no requiere de algún servicio, me retiro…….- la chica salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

-Espere! …..-abrió la puerta y se asomó por ambos lados del pasillo, no había el más mínimo rastro de la joven _Pero……… que fue todo eso? Quién habrá sido, esa mujer y a donde se habrá ido?_ Ingresó de nuevo a su habitación y se introdujo nuevamente en la tina…… _Esa mujer… ese aroma…ya no esta!_ Después de recapacitar de lo sucedido salió y se vistió…..para luego tirarse sobre la cama aun sin apartar sus pensamientos de aquella extraña mujer ….se encontraba conciliando el sueño cuando un ruido en la cerradura le despertó abruptamente, se puso de pie inmediatamente y se acercaba sigilosamente a la puerta…..esta se abrió completamente y se pudo ver como una joven rubia ingresaba a la habitación de espaldas a el junto con un carro de limpieza y distraída por la música que escuchaba… fue cuando se giró y lo vio

-AHH!- la joven movía los brazos a mas no poder, y una vez ya calmado cayo en cuenta de lo ocurrido- Oh…lo siento, no me informaron que la habitación ya había sido ocupada y vine a hacer el aseo

_Ella también es de servicio?_ -Ya habían venido anteriormente………- _que acaso no me quieren dejar dormir? ¬ ¬_

-Anteriormente, no me informaron de una ronda adelantada……pero en fin, lo siento- la joven hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa y salió de la habitación

_Ahora que?… espero que ahora si me dejan descansar……_ se sentó en su cama y encendió el televisor frente a esta…….. _Tomoe…. Realmente_ _estarás con Akira en este momento? _ y con este último pensamiento quedó rendido ante el sueño……

_Esta dormido_ Una chica vestida con un traje de piel negro se asomaba cuidadosamente por la puerta del balcón siendo fácilmente desapercibida entre las sombras de la noche…. _aún así debo ser precavida y esperar un poco más, no sea que despierte….._ Tras esperar por media hora, la chica decidió aventurarse en la habitación del joven, ella se encontraba observando cada pequeño movimiento que hacía él, se había quedado dormido con la televisión encendida… _…vaya__tipo…._ comenzó a buscar entre las pertenencias del joven y encontró una hoja con lo que parecía un mapa rápidamente abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio que había en la habitación y tomó la libreta y la pluma que había ahí… comenzando a copiar el mapa por ella misma, la pluma resbaló y se agachó por ella, pero un movimiento del joven le alertó _Se habrá despertado, lo mejor será que no me mueva de este lugar hasta que el se vuelva a dormir_ Kenshin oyó un estruendoso sonido que le sacó de sueños, fue cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado el televisor encendido- Maldito televisor, ahora tu tampoco me dejas dormir! _Esa esencia de nuevo…talvez solo estoy alucinando_ - reclamó adormilado antes de tomar el control y apagar el televisor para luego acomodarse de nuevo y volver a dormir. _Diablos! Ahora tendré que esperar aún más…..si sigo así no podré descansar por esta noche… _ la chica espero otra media hora, Kenshin seguía sin hacer movimiento alguno…..por lo que decidió salir. Terminó de copiar el mapa y salió por el balcón dirigiéndole una última mirada al joven.

Había llegado a su habitación hacía un par de horas ya, y desde que entrase no había hecho nada mas que estar sentado planeando todo estratégicamente, cuando recordó que tenía una llamada pendiente, descolgó el teléfono de la habitación y marcó un número, no tardaron en contestar del otro lado- Soy yo, ya hemos llegado…..- dijo serio al teléfono

-Hemos? A quien ha traído consigo?

-A mis hombres, pero solo nos reuniremos contigo mi hermano y yo, mañana saldremos para allá……

-Entiendo, todo estará listo para cuando lleguen…..

-Hasta entonces………….- Enishi colgó y sin decir alguna palabra, se dispuso a dormir _Cada vez esta mas cerca mi venganza contra aquellos que me quitaron a quien mas quería…….Esos malditos! Desearán no haberla matado nunca!_

**.:Log Out:. **


End file.
